


One Violin Recital

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Courtney frowned and fell asleep as she attended a friend's violin recital.





	One Violin Recital

I never created Courtney Whitmore and other related characters.

Courtney frowned and fell asleep as she attended a friend's violin recital. She also fell asleep after her stepfather lectured her about being polite.

THE END


End file.
